A number of devices in the prior art are used for launching or shooting and catching rings. However, such prior art shooting devices for aerodynamic toys suffer from any of a number of deficiencies. For instance, many of the prior art devices have complicated designs. Complicated designs usually result in heavy devices. A structurally complicated device is also undesirable from the standpoint of ease of assembly and shipping. The aforementioned factors of excessive weight, complicated assembly and difficulty in shipping lend themselves to an expensive device.
Many prior art devices suffer from other shortcomings. For example, many prior art devices do not provide a mechanism to facilitate accurate aiming of the ring. Concomitantly, many prior art devices do not provide for the accurate flight of a launched ring.
Still other problems in prior art devices arise from the inconvenience of having to manually handle and load the ring. Yet another problem in prior art devices relates to the necessity of using a specially configured ring in conjunction with the apparatus.